


mcyt daycare au because yes (UNFINISHED BUT IM POSTIN IT ANYWAY)

by 8Abattu8 (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Gen, crys in idk the sleepyboys, daycare AU, small babies E, techno is an EMPLOYEE definitely not a DADDY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/8Abattu8
Summary: Technodaddy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	mcyt daycare au because yes (UNFINISHED BUT IM POSTIN IT ANYWAY)

**Author's Note:**

> Ik the start is shit it gets better later I promise

Technoblade turned up the AC. It was a humid day in mid-June, and he'd gotten a part-time job at the local daycare for the summer. Well, more like his mom forced him to.

There was a pothole in the pavement he hadn't seen before, jostling his car back and forth. Once he'd recovered, he bumped into traffic.

* * *

"Holy shit, I'm _finally_ here." I groaned.

"Hello, are you Dave?" The woman behind the counter asked. I nodded. "Come with me."

I followed her into a colorful room with about 8 kids. "These are the kids you'll be watching this summer."

* * *

The first group was sat at a small yellow table. The smallest one was just eating a muffin. The one next to him was saying something about a ping-spoofer. The last one was a bit farther away, watching them carefully while fiddling with a cat plushie.

There was another group of three near the beanbags. One was wearing a smiley-face mask but was crying his eyes out. The other two were arguing. One of them was wearing huge sunglasses and the other was wearing a headband.

The last two kids were playing on the carpet that looks like a road. The one with the blonde hair was talking so fast, I couldn't figure out what he was saying. The brown-haired one was clearly annoyed.

* * *

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. The kid in the mask just shook his head. "Can I at least know your name?"

"Deam," He mumbled.

"Well, Dream, can you tell me why you're crying?"

"Hit my toe..." Dream whispered.

"Do you want me to get some ice?" Dream shook his head. "Well, are you gonna be alright?" This time, he nodded.

Now, time to sort out this argument.

* * *

"Gimme the car!" Sapnap yelled, pushing my chest and reaching up to grab my car.

"No! It's mine!" I held it farther away.

He kept reaching farther and farther. He's gonna grab it!

I slapped his shoulder as hard as I could but quickly regretted it.

Sapnap screamed at the top of his lungs and started crying. In confusion, I started crying too.

"What's going on?" I heard a loud, deep voice ask. I cried harder. "Ah, were you guys fighting over the car? Why don't you just share?"

"But it's _mine_!" I sobbed.

" _Oh, boy_ ,"

* * *

Do I feel bad about not fixing their problem? No, not really. Should I have? Absolutely. That's probably gonna get taken off my pay-check. But I don't have the patience to deal with whiny toddlers.

I'm gonna go talk to the boys on the carpet. They seem like my kind of people.

"Hey, boys. What are you talking about?" I asked while taking a seat next to the one with brown hair.

"Communism." He said calmly.

"Well, what's your name?" 

"Wilbur Soot."

"Tommy!"

* * *

"Muffins, huh?" I asked Bad.

"Mhm! They're my favorite!" I smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna check up on everyone else. Have fun!" Bad smiled and nodded. I decided I'd check up on the quiet kid.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Technoblade, what's your name?"

"Parle vous français?" He asked.

" _Uh_ ,"

"Je suis A6d. Qui es-tu?"

" _Um_ ,"

"Aimez-vous mon chat?" He held up his cat plushie.

" _Aw, jeez_ ,"

"Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas?"

" _Uh_ , Je, _um_ , pas français?"

" _Oh, personne ici ne parle français_..."

* * *


End file.
